


Spring Snake

by ProfessorFlowers



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, They're all a #Mess, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlowers/pseuds/ProfessorFlowers
Summary: Usually when Crowley's yearly rush of annoying snake hormones arrive, he's holed up in his home where he can deal with it in private. The year after the failed Armageddon, however, he finds himself sprawled across Aziraphale's sofa, head in his lap, and a relaxing hand sifting through his hair.It's all a bit much for him right now.





	Spring Snake

Crowley hated spring. There were so many things about it that just rubbed him the wrong way.

First, the weather. It wasn’t unheard of for the months between New Years and Easter to be horribly bitter and chilly in England, and Crowley loathed it. It was often the kind of chill that crept into your bones and lingered, even after you’d retreated back indoors for a good few hours. He was already cold blooded, he didn’t need the remnants of winter giving him a helping hand and freezing him half to discorporation!

Next, the drowsiness. Usually Crowley slept through the end of the year, occasionally rising to visit Aziraphale for a day or two before going back to sleep for another few weeks. It wasn’t really a conscious effort he made to do this, he just got so damn tired he couldn’t help himself. It was easier to just curl up and surrender to the exhaustion than waste all his mental energy on willing his eyes to stay open.

Finally was easily the worst of spring’s crimes. Being a snake was all well and good when you were sunning yourself on a warm rock or maybe if you needed to squeeze through a tight space, but in this particular instance being a reptile was torture.

Well.

Crowley thought so anyway.

As it was known to do, the new year rolled around for the six thousand and twenty fifth time in a row, and with it, Crowley’s nemesis. The last remnants of sleep had finally started working their way out of his system when the familiar terror decided to quietly creep into him, though he wouldn’t realise it till later.

“Dearest, you simply must try this, it’s delectable!” Aziraphale was trilling happily about the modestly sized dessert before him, trying to coax Crowley into sampling the piece he offered with his fork. He made a soft hum of approval when he gave in, the pink morsel refreshing and delicate.

The Ritz was busy tonight, new year’s still drawing people to their favourite haunts days after the fact. “I thought you didn’t usually go in for raspberry?”

“I don’t dislike it, I simply don’t fancy it as often as some other flavours.” He dabbed his napkin across his lips, sliding the now clean plate slightly away from himself. “Shall we dear? I have a bottle of port I’ve been dying to open for years and I hear it’s a good time to sample it!” The demon smiled.

“Lead the way, Angel.” A quick snap and the bill was paid in full, Crowley casually wrapping an arm around the angel’s shoulders as they approached the Bentley. He was feeling particularly clingy tonight, so an evening with his companion, with a good drink and banter, was rather appealing. They climbed into the car and-

“-and then she had the audacity to tell me money was no object and she’d be willing to meet whatever price I set for the tome! Really!” If the angel’s wings were visible right now they’d undoubtedly be fluffed up defensively. The bookshop illuminated itself of its own accord as Aziraphale locked the door behind them. He turned to Crowley, frowning when no amused chuckle or witty comment was returned. “Dear?”

“Whu...?” It wasn’t that he wasn’t listening, really, he just... when did they get to the shop? He blinked a few times, as if clearing his vision would provide an answer. It didn’t.

“...Sorry Angel, must have zoned out for a minute there.”

“Are you quite alright, my dear?” His brows were drawn into a worried furrow as he rest a hand on Crowley’s arm.

“Fine. Must just be the cold, y’know? Reptile?” Right now he was anything but cold. Over the past hour he’d noticed his body warming up and had assumed it was the effects of their drinking, they had drunk quite a bit already after all, but it was a little harder to think than it should be. Maybe his tolerance wasn’t what it used to be, he’d had his body for centuries after all, did corporations wear out? “You mentioned port?”

“Oh! Yes, allow me!” That seemed to do the trick. Distracted, Aziraphale happily tottered to the back half of the shop, giving Crowley a chance to clear his head a bit of the excess wine. If he was going to imbibe further he felt he’d need some extra space in his stomach (and blood stream) if he was already this far gone.

The back end of the building was rather cosy, a small sitting room with a fireplace that was rarely lit, yet still provided a homely air to the place, dominated most of the back wall. There was a large reading chair that Aziraphale usually occupied when the shop was shut, and a comfortable sofa he’d acquired after the notapocalypse for Crowley to lounge on, since he’d started spending more and more time here. Tonight he found the angel had also taken up residence on the wide settee.

“I picked this up during the second war, it had been stashed away in back of a fellows vehicle, along with a few other bits and pieces, and I figured he wouldn’t miss just the one...” The demon smirked, planting himself next to the older looking gentleman.

“You mean you stole it.”

“No! I was on my way home and it had been a particularly difficult night, there were a lot of abandoned knick-knacks and what have you strewn around. I just happened to catch a glimpse of this one on my way past and... rescued it, since it’d been abandoned.”

“How noble of you.” Aziraphale frowned but his eyes betrayed the mild hint of mirth.

And that was how much of the evening came to pass. The two throwing jokes and teasing comments back and forth was a favourite pastime for them at this point, and it eased Crowley’s nerves about the feelings he had earlier.

Hours went by and the port had been emptied for a while now. The two celestial beings were giggling to themselves about funny words and sounding them out poorly in an attempt to amuse themselves further. It honestly didn’t take much at this point.

“Folo...folifo...folofofel...” Crowley’s lips were puckered trying to pronounce the dastardly noun, but he continued his efforts with encouragement from Aziraphale’s snickering above him. At some point he’d partially draped himself over the angel’s lap and was having his hair stroked. It was nice.

If he’d been of his right mind he’d have noticed the non-alcoholic nature of the growing warmth in his belly.

“Falafel.” He finally spat out and that was the tipping point for them both, laughter erupting from them. This one seemed to be a good one, lasting at least a few minutes. Crowley felt the need to nuzzle into Aziraphale’s belly, the muffled sniggering making the angel laugh even harder, which in turn was jostling Crowley back and forth and making him laugh harder and... you get the idea.

With some effort they finally settled, the angel running his fingers through the red hair before him fondly. For some time they remained like that, until Aziraphale noticed Crowley’s breathing.

“Dearest?”

“Hng...?”

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You sound like you’re in pain...” A pause as Crowley considered this. If his sober self could see him right now he’d be screaming expletives. It was true, even though he’d supposedly relaxed his breathing was strained and shallow, and that tell-tale tingle lingered in his gut.

“Mm’ just... it’s that time of year, innit?” He nuzzled his way further into Aziraphale’s lap, arms wrapping around the man’s waist as he took a deep breath of his scent, holding it in his lungs. In previous years he didn’t usually see Aziraphale around this time... he’d still be waking up, and by the time they met up the season had already passed, or he’d at least had time to compose himself.

“I’m afraid you’ve lost me...” There was another pocket of silence as he patiently waited for Crowley to elaborate. Thinking was a little hard in this state so it took him some time to come up with a way to explain it how he liked.

“Well it’s like...” He frowned, searching for the words. “Heat. I just get really warm and...” One of his hands was doing circles as if it made his description clearer. “I get antsy and want to move and... and...” His face flushed a bit. It really didn’t help that the hand that had been calming him by threading through his short locks earlier had now moved to caress the back of his neck in what he assumed the angel thought was a calming motion.

“And...? You can tell me, dearest.” Had he sobered up? He seemed too coherent... his breathing was becoming more laboured the more he was forced to focus on it.

“Sssssnakes, y’know? They hibernate and stuff, during the... the winter...” His pout deepened. “Hang on, I can’t...”

The angel’s gaze rose to the wine bottle when he noticed it refilling itself. Crowley regret his decision immediately, sobriety clarifying the reality of the situation. Somehow, however, he couldn’t find the strength to move. He cursed lightly under his breath as he tries to adjust his position in a way that’d be both more comfortable and hopefully hide his embarrassing hard-on from Aziraphale’s notice. “Ugh...”

His companion tilted his head quizzically, his attention returned to his friend on his lap. “So my understanding is your snake nature is what causes you to sleep through most of winter... and then...? It seemed there was more to the explanation.”

“Uh, yeah... Y-You won’t like it though.” He was nervous. How could he have been so stupid as to have let himself near Aziraphale when he was in this state?

“I promise not to be angry or upset. I doubt it’s something I’d judge you for anyway if it’s biological my dear.” Damn the angel and his understanding ways!

“W-Well...” He swallowed. “One of the side effects of being partly snake, I guess, is I kinda... have the same body clock. Um... each spring is a bit...” He buried his face deeper into Aziraphale’s lap, which was probably a mistake as the smell sent him a touch mad. “I guess you could say my body is raring to go. It’ll be like this for weeks or until I...” The flush deepened and the angel’s confused expression moved onto one of understanding.

“Oh. You’re in... heat?” Damnit all!

“Not quite the same but... Do you want me to get off you?” His choice of words left much to be desired, and he wasn’t even sure he could comply with the question, but Aziraphale simply shook his head.

“It doesn’t bother me, Crowley. It sounds like a real problem for you truth be told.” The snake let out a small huff and started to relax once more when his friend expressed his sympathy.

“Mm, well... ugh...” He shifted uncomfortably. The urges his body was screaming at him were sending him nuts but he didn’t want to make the angel uncomfortable. It was enough that he was allowed to stay snuggled up on top of him like this. Or at least it would have been if a hand hadn’t subtly slipped to his chest.

He flinched, but his traitorous limbs wouldn’t let him run away. “What are you...! Fwuh...” He shivered as the angel’s hand glided across his front, caressing his skin and slowing when it found one of his nipples under the fabric. “Hah...!”

“I just thought... You said it’d go away if you ‘sorted it’. A-Ah, I didn’t mean to presume, but I thought you’d appreciate the relief...” Crowley looked up at him incredulously. “W-Well I mean...! I’m not doing this because I feel obligated, if that’s what you’re worried about! Sometimes I also....”

The angel was floundering, a red blush creeping across his features as he looked around the room and then slowly settled as he appeared to locate his resolve. “I... actually had wanted to try this for a while...”

“You... have huh?” He swallowed drily. Aziraphale nodded meekly before continuing.

“But I have to be honest that... I specifically wanted to t-try it with you.”

A few things happened in the next few seconds:

Crowley, filled with unwanted hormones and a body that was trying it’s damnedest to get him to do something pushed a whimper through his throat at Aziraphale’s confession that he had no hope of controlling. It was embarrassing and sounded extremely needy.

Next, he felt lips pushing against his own.

“Mn...” He found no desire to push him away and melted into the kiss, a gentle rhythm easily forming between them. One of his arms found it’s way around the angel’s neck and deepened it, eliciting a small noise of surprise from his companion as he nudged at his lips with his tongue. It was a question, and one that he was given an eager answer to as Aziraphale’s lips parted to allow him entry. It didn’t take long for them both to be reduced to panting messes, both clinging to each other as they were caught up in the exchange. Eventually Crowley had to pull away, however, as his body reminded him why they’d ended up in this situation in the first place.

“A-Angel, I won’t push you but...Ah!” He jolted in surprise at the hand that was now very enthusiastically palming his crotch, reducing him to a shaking wreck in seconds. It was always intense before, his hormones lighting his whole body on fire, but to have someone else do it? It was almost too much. Maybe it was his body’s way of rewarding him for finding a ‘mate’, for lack of a better term.

Either way, it was fucking fantastic, and he vocalised this to Aziraphale as his breath hitched and he struggled to speak without whimpering.

“F-Fuck...! Hah! That feels...f-feels... Ah!” He didn’t know his voice could go that high! It seemed appropriate though, as the hand that had been pleasuring him so sweetly before had worked it’s way into his underwear at some point and oh.

“A-Angel...! Angel, you... oh fuck...Hn...?” When the hand slowed its touches he looked up at him in confusion. Aziraphale looked... sheepish. When he caught Crowley staring he startled and stuttered nervously.

“A-Ah, I was wondering... if I could...” He was staring intently at Crowley’s erection where he’d pulled it from his trousers, the head shiny where a few drops of pre-cum had already leaked out. He was idly running his thumb over the tip as he considered his options, sending little jolts of pleasure up his spine.

“Y-Yeah, I don’t mind... You can do what you like... gh...” It wasn’t a lie by any stretch, right now he’d do anything, as long as it kept the good feelings coming.

He was met with a fond smile, then Aziraphale leaned over and and took his dick in his mouth, almost too confidently. It felt amazing, even if he was a little inexperienced. A full body moan was ripped from his body this time, that he muffled into Aziraphale’s lap. His lap...

Now that was a fun idea...

Not wanting to be the only one enjoying himself (though you’d be hard pressed to think Aziraphale wasn’t, with the content huffs coming from his nose every so often) he, with some difficulty, unbuttoned his friends trousers and released the zip, kissing at the erection he found hidden inside through his briefs. He felt Aziraphale jolt and a small moan resonated through his dick which felt very nice indeed. It was quite impressive how much he’d already leaked into his underwear as he mouthed across it, before tugging the edge of his briefs down to take it properly into his throat. This time the angel shot up, gasping as Crowley took him fully.

“C-Crowley... Th-that’s... oooh....” It didn’t take long for him to start oozing fluid into his mouth at the sweet stimulation, the gentle whimpers and mewls just egging him on.

God, he was hard.

Aziraphale seemed to also remember this as he clumsily resumed licking at his shaft, though he was clearly unfocused as he kept flinching and pausing as the demon shoved his head down onto him for the umpteenth time now. He forgave him for giving up entirely and slumping down onto his waist as he submitted to the pleasure.

“Hah.... A-Ah! C-Crowley wait I... oh god...” He could feel him tense as his climax approached, tears stinging in his eyes as he gently bucked into his mouth, and when it did hit the sound he made was almost a sob. “Ah... H-Hah..!!!”

With his head pushed as far forwards as he could get it, he swallowed down his release, easily keeping it all contained. The shivering angel slowly came down from his climax, his breaths ragged but steady.

“That... does it always... feel like that?” Crowley almost choked as he lifted off.

“You’ve never...?”

“W-Well I’m not technically meant to.”

“When you said you wanted to try it I thought you just meant with another person...” The angel looked guilty.

“S-Sorry, I... Well I guess I could never find the nerve.” Crowley managed a huff of amusement.

“You don’t need to apologise for not wanking.” They both looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

“Oh, you’re still...!” Crowley hissed in surprise as a hand wrapped around his prick, gently stroking up and down.

“Fwu...” He sighed, little noises finding their way out of him every so often.

“You said I could try anything?”

All he could do was nod feverishly.

“Then, could you stand for me?” He didn’t think he could to be honest. His body had surrendered itself against his will and he couldn’t lift a finger. Aziraphale pondered this for a moment before coming to a conclusion as he sat up properly. Carefully, he slipped his hands under Crowley to lift him slightly so he could shimmy to the centre of the sofa. When he was satisfied with the rearrangements he'd made, Crowley found himself laid across the angel’s lap, as if he was going to be getting a spanking (maybe another time).

“Angel, what are you doing?” There was no fear, just curiosity as his jeans were tugged mid thigh. It then became obvious that where the angel lacked practical experience, he had made up for it with research, as a slick finger started gently massaging his entrance. “O-Oh...”

“Is this ok?” His other hand was smoothing up and down his back, comfortingly. This was something he hadn’t done before, he couldn’t figure out the appeal so he’d never bothered. It made him a smidge nervous, but he trusted Aziraphale so he nodded. Besides, the back and forth massage over his hole was... nice.

He winced as the finger pushed in. It didn’t hurt at all but it was so strange. Made sense, that part of the body wasn’t really designed for this after all, but he still failed to see what the fuss was about. “Guh...” He gripped the cushion he was propping his head up on as he endured the weird feeling.

“Alright?” The soothing hand moved up to his neck and rubbed over his hairline pleasantly.

“It’s... odd...” Even this wasn’t stifling his erection though, stupid thing. The finger within him twirled as it worked a little deeper, pressing into him experimentally as it went. Then he noticed an odd tingle...

“Strange... there should be a-“

“H-Hah!” He arched his back involuntarily when a particular spot was pressed into, a wave a pleasure washing over him. Now he understood.

“Ah! That must be it!” Delighted, Aziraphale started to focus on that spot, gently rubbing his finger back and forth over it and reducing Crowley to a babbling mess at the sensations.

“F-Fuck... that’s...” Any strength that remained had left him, his body lax and powerless. “Ooooohh god...” He didn’t even care what he was saying at this point. When he felt a second finger push in he practically sobbed, whining as he tried to push back against his hand for more.

“Um, I don’t want to presume but...” He sounded breathy, and Crowley could feel him getting hard again where their pricks rested against each other.

“Yes yes do whatever you like I... O-Oooohhh fuck fuck fuck...” If it meant more of this he’d take anything. He heard the angel let out a shaky breath as he applied a generous amount of lube to his hole, scissoring his fingers once more to ensure he’d been stretched appropriately before removing them. Crowley whimpered before gasping in surprise as he was suddenly lifted, his jeans around his legs preventing him from flailing.

“R-Relax and breath slowly. I don’t want to hurt you...” Hurt...?

Oh hello.

He’d been pulled up to sit directly in Aziraphale’s lap, the angel's legs propping him up. One strong arm wrapped around his stomach to support him while the other was gently nudging the head of his renewed erection across his entrance. It must be taking a lot of effort to restrain himself as he waited for Crowley to acknowledge what he said. He licked his dry lips and gulped, but nodded, willing himself to relax.

His mouth hung open in surprise as the head gently, but firmly, pushed in, his weakened state helpless to stop him even if he wanted. Aziraphale stilled for a moment to let him adjust, before gradually allowing Crowley’s weight to pull him down fully onto his prick, and the demon really did sob this time.

The best thing about his heat (he supposed that was as good a word for it as any) was the heightened sensations. But what he’d apparently been missing out on all these years was how satisfying it felt to be the receiver in this situation. He whimpered as he tensed around the intrusion, overwhelmed already despite neither of them having made any effort to move yet.

“O-Oh my... This is...” Aziraphale mumbled.

All Crowley could do was helplessly scrabble for purchase, whining when his angel started to kiss around his neck. He whimpered loudly when he felt him suck a bruise into a sensitive spot. As his tensing calmed Aziraphale got the message and rocked his hips up experimentally, trying to hit the spot from before.

“Mn... A-Azira... phale... please.”

His voice was breathy and desperate, begging for more. Tears welled and spilled over as the angel sped up his pace, truly fucking him now as he continuously pushed back and forth into his companion. Crowley gasped for air as moans escaped his lips against his will, then Aziraphale changed the angle slightly, nailing that sweet spot perfectly and ripping a wail from his lovers throat.

“O-Oh god!!! Oh f-fuuu... fuck!!! Angel!!” He threw his head back, barely resisting the urge to thrash back and forth.

“C-Crowley... Ohh... Oh my dear...! You feel... wonderful...” He continued his assault with his mouth, licking up behind his ear, kissing his jaw, biting his neck now that he had access.

“F-Fuck! Do th-that again...!”

“This?” The angel bit down on his pulse point, sucking the flesh as he did so and Crowley squirmed.

“Yesyesyesyesyes pleeease don’t stop!”

“I wasn’t exactly planning on it.” He laughed, as more bites were littered across his throat until Crowley felt the familiar sensation starting to prickle up that meant his orgasm was coming, and he panicked.

“Hah...! Az... Azira... Angel...!!! I...!”

Aziraphale seemed to understand, slowing just enough to let him pull Crowley’s jeans off the rest of the way so he could turn and straddle him properly. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding close as he claimed his mouth. At this angle he could push back against him with what little strength he had left and the pleasure only got more intense as their tongues mingled, neither really practising any finesse.

They both moaned into it as the demon finally came, sobbing against him and shuddering violently as he ruined Aziraphale’s waist coat. As the angel had come once already he still had a little ways to go and moved to pull Crowley off, but he clung to him and whined, unable to form words anymore.

“Y-You sure it’s... aren’t you sensitive...?” Crowley just shook his head furiously, determined to have him finish in him. He would later realise that was probably a silly mating thing but right now he just knew he needed it.

As Aziraphale started to move again, hesitantly at first and then picking up his brutal pace again as he reached for his own peak, Crowley held on for dear life. He was being bombarded with pleasure and it was starting to hurt too, but he felt like he’d end up crying for real if he didn’t get his way.

His tongue hung from his mouth as he babbled deliriously, then finally Aziraphale’s pace slowed and he pushed in hard once... twice... then he finally felt the hot rush of his release and Crowley came a second time, sobbing as he tightened around him. He didn’t even have the energy to yell anymore as they held each other close through it.

“Aaahhh... fuck...” Was all he was all he could whimper.

“C-Crowley...!”

They both stayed like that for some time, shuddering every so often as their respective climaxes finally ebbed. The only sound was their panting as they eventually pulled back to look at each other. It was the most natural thing in the world for Crowley to kiss him again, tenderly this time and with a luxurious slowness. Aziraphale practically melted, pushing into it.

“...Thank you.” He said almost under his breath as he leaned his forehead against his shoulder. The heat was already leaving him in peace, and that soothing hand returned, massaging his back.

“I enjoyed that greatly.”

“Pervert.”

“Crowley!” He chastised, but he was smiling. Eventually the demon coughed awkwardly.

“I uh... wouldn’t mind doing that again some time. Th-That is, only if you want- Mn!!”

Aziraphale had pulled him into a kiss, long and sweet, before resting his forehead against Crowley’s.

“I love you. You know that, yes?” It had never been explicitly stated like that before, until now they had an unspoken agreement to never mention it, and Crowley felt a tight nervousness in his chest. With no one to fear anymore, though...

“...Yeah.” He frowned but his angel could see the happiness in his face, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, so loving Crowley could cry.

“Shall we go clean ourselves up? A bath sounds divine right now.” When the demon didn’t budge he looked to him questioningly. “Dear?”

He just turned away with a fiery blush on his face.

“I can’t, uh... actually move.”

Aziraphale laughed.


End file.
